


And Break He Did

by thrasherslasher



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Character Death, Drowning, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Issues, Floris | Fundy Angst, Floris | Fundy Deserves Better, Floris | Fundy Has Daddy Issues, Floris | Fundy-centric, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Not RPF, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrasherslasher/pseuds/thrasherslasher
Summary: Fundy used to take baths in the L'manburg river.
Relationships: Punz/Fundy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	And Break He Did

**Author's Note:**

> is the river of tears death canon? i'm making it canon.  
> also the punz/fundy here can be read as platonic if you want just don't come for me it's my coping ship.

Fundy used to take baths in the L'manburg river.

He had bathed in the river since he was born.

He used to feel a connection to it, mainly because of his mother.

But recently, Fundy hasn't been able to go in the river by himself.

Or even go  _ near _ it, for that matter.

Punz has been bathing him since the day of the incident, in the shallow river banks, at the edge of the cursed land's borders.

And they were on their way there right now.

Because Fundy had avoided it for days, as the wound kept being opened.

It's only been a week and a half since the interrogation, so it was still fresh anyway.

As Fundy dragged himself along, it replayed in his mind.

He was shaking, he was scared.

He was cornered by people he loved, by people he knew, by people-

People he thought were  _ family _ .

No.

No, he couldn't deny that even when they pressured him, threatened him, and physically harmed him until he was clinging onto life-

He couldn't deny that he  _ still  _ saw them as family in that moment.

And he could see it in Techno's eyes when Tommy went too far with it - he could see that hesitation. He saw the realization Techno had - the realization that maybe somehow, somewhere along the way, they had fucked up.

Not just him and Tommy, but the whole family.

Fundy had the same thought, although neither of them could pinpoint exactly where things started to unravel, when the glass in the picture frame started to crack.

And even though Technoblade never physically tried to stop Tommy from going too far, and Tommy didn't listen when he was verbally warned, Fundy still considered them both family.

But that changed when Fundy hit the water.

Because when he hit the water, it was like it all became clear.

Not in a calming way, not at all.

It became immediately clear to him that he wished he could go back in time.

While he sank, for a fraction of a second - though it felt like forever - he felt his father's arms around him.

It was the warmest embrace, and it felt safe.

He wasn't sure if it was a memory or not.

Fundy continued to cry under the waves.

Until he opened his mouth and screamed and wailed.

He cried out for his father.

In the darkness at the bottom of the river, he feared that he'd never find him again. Not as he was before it all happened.

And then the water finally suffocated him.

And his chest still feels heavy right now, even while Punz is lovingly rinsing out his hair.

Even while he knows he should feel safe, he doesn't.

Punz doesn't push him to speak, he just says it will be okay.

Fundy takes baths in the L'manburg river.

He had bathed in the river since he was born.

He feels a connection to it, because he lost a part of himself at the bottom.

_ "I'll never get myself back," _ he thinks.

_ "I miss my family,"  _ he thinks.

Fundy takes baths in the River of Tears.

But he can never do it alone anymore.

And it makes him feel pathetic.


End file.
